


My Happy Place

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lena trying to hurt/kill Kara but just can't, Married Couple, Mention of death in VR, Supercorp all the way, VR simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Hope shows a complete new reality to Lena through VR which makes her realise her happy place.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229
Collections: My Happy Place





	My Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/gifts).



Lena had lost count of the number of drinks she had had that night. Her fingers were toying with the rim of the wine glass as she for the umpteenth time checked the code for the new software she had developed.

“Begin simulation,” she curtly said for the third time that night as her room changed into the Fortress of Solitude. Cold, hard and bitter. That’s what the surrounding felt like. That’s what her heart felt like.

She saw Kara working on the Poly-phasic quantum processor as she approached her stealthily. Kara heard her footsteps and turned around immediately greeting her with a big smile, “Lena! I’m so happy to see you here. Did Kara Danvers send you here looking for me?”

Lena’s lips twisted into a bitter smile, almost devilish.

“Cut the crap...Kara Zor-El,” her tongue twisting at the last part almost as if spewing venom.

Kara’s eyes turned wide.

Her face suddenly looked pale as she said, “Wait...you know?!”

“Courtesy of my brother,” sarcasm oozing from Lena’s sentences as she said, “During his dying hours, this is what he told me, ” her breath hitched at the next part, “that I've been fooled by the one person I trusted the most in this entire multiverse”

“Lena, I never meant to hurt you. I honestly..,” Kara hastily walked towards her trying to pacify her as her eyes shimmered with tears but immediately stopped on track when she saw what Lena was holding, “Wait…..Is that a Kryptonite gun you’ve designed?”

Lena was pointing the gun right at Kara and her fingers shaking slightly over the trigger, “Yes and now I’ll end you and along with it all the pain and misery you’ve caused me.”

Kara stood still. Frozen. Didn’t even breath, not that she needed air. The only sign she was still present were now the tears freely falling from her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, finally she sighed.

“Alright...Shoot me.”

Lena’s face immediately flashed a look of utter surprise. Her hand shook and the weight of the gun all of a sudden felt too heavy. Gone was the expression of hate and loathe within seconds. Lena in her mind cussed herself for designing such marvelous VR technology anyway that even this fake Kara in this Virtual world was able to pull her nerves.

Kara stood her ground exactly like the real Kara would.

“Shoot me. What are you waiting for? If this makes you happy, then do it, Lena. All I really want is your happiness.”

“Fucking fight me, Kara Danvers! Stop me from doing this. Aren’t you Supergirl? Why are you not fighting me? You need to come over here and take this gun away from me before I kill you for good, ” she tried one last time to get a reaction out of Kara but to no avail.

“I’d never fight you. Do whatever you must. But, I’m standing my ground. I can’t fight the one person I love the most.”

“argghhh...SHUT UP! STOP THIS! End Simulation!, ”she screamed as the surrounding immediately turned into her room once again.

“Would you like me to start again, Miss Luthor?,” the mechanical voice of Hope chipped in.

“No..not just yet. I need a break”

She gobbled all the content of her wine glass in one go and pursed her lips while rubbing her temples as if that would make her headache go away.

Once her glass was finished, she placed it all too forcibly on the table and a light crack formed on the base, “Great….You’re just as fragile as my relationships.”

* * *

“Hope.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

Lena hesitated.

For once, in between the whole turmoil of her heart and her blinding rage, she for the first time hesitated to ask the next thing,

“Show me the end result of this simulation.”

“You mean the death of Kara Danvers?”

She gulped.

“Yes.”  
The room once again changed into the Fortress of Solitude. But now, she didn’t see Kara working on the processor. Instead, she saw her body lying. Numb. Bleeding from the bullet Lena had shot in the simulation. Her eyes open, dead, yet sadness oozing out of them.

Lena choked on her tears. Her eyes burned and her heart gave a very painful twist.

A sob escaped her mouth involuntarily even before she could stop it,

“Kara….”

Then she quickly came back to her senses.

“No. No. No. No. Stop this fuckery right this instant! End simulation NOW!”

“Right away, Miss Luthor, ” Hope’s voice was just as monotonous as before as the surrounding once again changed to her room.

Lena took a deep breath, still shaken by what she had just witnessed. Her breath still ragged and her eyes still stinging with tears as she tried to compose herself again.

While she was trying to steady herself, Hope’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Miss Luthor, the current algorithm you’ve designed allows me to create parallel realities on my own based on the probabilistic distribution I’ve computed.”

A small smile formed on Lena’s lips.

“I guess, day by day, you’re getting more intelligent than before.”

“I reckon, Miss Luthor. However, from the statistics of the current VR, your agitation level is the highest. From the study of human psychology and anatomy, I reckon it would be advisable for you to look at the one where your agitation level is the least instead. Studies conducting show you’re the most happy and at peace in this reality.”

Lena was hearing everything carefully and her interest peaked at the last bit.

“Most happy and at peace? That’s quite a far-fetched possibility to say the least. But your calculations are always accurate. What have you named this reality, Hope?”

“Your happy place, Miss Luthor.”

Lena snorted with bittersweet-laughter at that statement.

“You realise there’s no such possibility for me, Hope? Am I dead because that’s the only way..”

“No, Miss Luthor. You’re alive. Thriving and flourishing. Would you like me to start the simulation?”

Lena was silent for some second contemplating as to what she might actually see. Her first thought occurred that of her mother. Her mother was her happy place indeed but she had passed away such a long time ago. And by the computations Hope had done, it was pointing towards a future probability.

“Miss Luthor?”

“Huh?”

“Would you like me to start?”

Hope’s voice once again broke her from her train of thoughts.

Lena at this point felt like there was no harm to see such reality even if it existed at all. Maybe her technology was mocking her for not having such a possibility at all. In any case, she obliged.

“Start the simulation.”

Her eyes opened to a strange yet very familiar bedroom. It wasn’t hers for sure. Her whole house was something out of a black and white and grey magazine which lacked colour. Sophisticated yet dull.

But this bedroom. This was filled with all sorts of colours.

Lena even noticed some cushions with emoji faces and raised her eyebrow.

_When did I become so mushy?_

Her gaze then shifted towards the bedroom stand where a flower vase was neatly kept with Plumerias.

_“Those flowers are beautiful.”_

_“They are called Plumerias. Pretty rare.”_

_“They remind me of my mother.”_  
_“Was your mother a writer too?”_

_“No, she was um..i guess sort of a lawyer.”_

She chuckled at that distant memory. For the first time, Lena chuckled genuinely but her thoughts were interrupted by little footsteps and then the door opened.

The first thing Lena noticed was a little toddler barely able to walk two steps before stumbling a little. The little girl had dark hair, green eyes and complexion like hers but her smile and her face strangely reminded her of….

“Mommy!Mommy! Mornin. Me draw! Kieran draw! RAINBOWS”

Hearing her dead mother’s name hit her like a brick. She was barely able to contain her tears as she whispered, “Come here, sweetheart. Let me see what you’ve drawn.”

Kieran rushed towards her and climbed on the bed and showed her, her creation, very enthusiastically.

The thought of being a mother always terrified Lena. Mostly, because of the inhuman treatment she had received from her foster home. She never wanted to have a child of her own and become a bad influence to the child but looking at little Kieran’s face giggling with two broken teeths at the front made her heart swell.

The lines, the girl had drawn, were far from anything like a rainbow but the only thing Lena muttered unknowingly was, “It’s perfect, my love.”

“Yay! Lub u, mommy!, ” Kieran kissed Lena on the cheek and tugged her robe, “brekkie time, me hungry. Mama make pancakes.”

The thought struck Lena for a while. She had a spouse. A woman. Which was not surprising to say the least. Lena was always open to her sexuality. But what struck her was the little girl’s face which reminded her so strongly of a certain someone and then the all too familiar voice which was heard from the kitchen confirmed her doubts,

“My girls! Breakfast is served. Come over here!”

A whisper escaped her lips without knowing.

“Kara..”

Kieran jumped out of the bed and started levitating.

_Oh dear._

“Weeeeeeeeee. Me FLY to Kitchen!”

_That would take some time to get used to._

Lena instantly yelped in fear and concern, “Be careful, dear! You might hurt yourself.”

But Kieran didn’t pay any attention to her plea as she swiftly went to the kitchen, flying. Lena rushed to the kitchen herself in her night robe and felt a little sore….for some odd reason.

When she finally arrived at the kitchen, she saw Kieran in Kara’s arms while Kara’s face was smeared in cookie-dough.

“Your mommy is right, love. No flying inside the house, alright? We can always go to meet Aunty Alex at the DEO to fly together. How does that sound?”

“Yay! Auntieeeee Alex!”

“But you’ve to promise me that you won’t fly inside the house then. I’ll take you to the DEO and we both can fly together there.”

“Kieran pomish.”

“Good girl. Now, who’s hungry?, ”Kara kissed Kieran’s cheek smearing some cookie-dough powder on her face as well before she turned towards Lena and her face lit up with a oh-so-very soft smile, “Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. I did,” Lena said and then pointed her hands towards the pancakes, “What’s all this for?”

Kara’s brows furrowed, “Babe, I’ve told you not to work too much on your projects. How come you always forget Sundays are pancake days?”

Kara then set Kieran on her chair as the little girl started eating while she pulled Lena into a hug, “Are you alright? You seem tired, my love,” and then slowly whispered in her ear, “Was I really that rough last night?”

Lena’s face flushed a crimson red at that question and she stuttered for the very first time in her life, “What?...No! That’s not...I’m fine”

Kara chuckled, “You’re so cute when you blush”

And just like that, Kara’s lips were on hers as she took her breath away.

When Lena again opened her eyes, she was back at her current room. No Kieran, no Kara.

“Wait...What happened? Hope, why did you stop?”

“The simulation only allows me one hour, Miss Luthor or you might have a chance of getting stuck in it for eternity. You’ve yourself set the time limit, Miss Luthor.”

She sighed.

“Indeed.”

“Would you want me to start your practice simulation to kill Kara Danvers again?”

Lena flinched and her heart made a flip,

“What? No! Cancel and delete that permanently.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor. What would you like to do next?”

“Now, all I really want to do is to find my happy place, Hope.”


End file.
